


Panic Room

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Batman stuck together in a very small space. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

> written (and originally posted anonymously) at the [Superman/Batman kink meme](http://sb-kink.livejournal.com/909.html). Yes, this was me. I'm sure you already knew. ;)

"In there," Batman whispered, and he opened the door to a small, hidden panic room.

"There's no way we can both fit into--" Superman stumbled and landed face first against the wall under the force of Batman shoving him inside. "Hey! Careful!"

"Sorry," Batman replied, as he closed the door behind them. "It's the only room around here that's lead-lined."

Superman tried to turn every which way, but all he managed to achieve was to elbow Bruce in the ribs. There was an 'oof!' and a muffled curse.

"Quit moving, would you?" Batman said between his teeth.

Sheepishly, Superman replied, "Sorry... But being stuck with my nose against a wall is making me feel claustrophobic."

"Just what I needed." Batman let out a somewhat frustrated sigh. "Powerless and claustrophobic. Anything else I should know?"

He flattened himself against a wall as much as he could and placed both hands on Superman's shoulders to try and help him turn, but once the Kryptonian managed to get himself sideways, they were stuck again. Superman grunted in frustration.

"Just try and..." Batman started, one hand now on Superman's chest. He tried not to let his mind go _there_ , as his palm brushed against rock hard muscles under the smooth spandex suit. He swallowed nervously when it appeared that the closeness, and the touching was starting to have a noticeable effect.

"That better be your utility belt pushing against my butt," Superman commented in an embarrassed chuckle.

All he got for an answer was a kind of a snort. Batman let his hand drop from where it rested on Clark's strong, muscular chest, but there wasn't anywhere he _could_ put his hands, so he tried to move again. When that only caused his "utility belt" to come into closer contact with Superman's red briefs, Bruce mumbled something under his breath and stopped moving altogether.

Superman looked over his shoulder. "It's not, is it?" he said in a small flustered bout of laughter.

"No."

"Anything else I should know?"

Bruce swallowed, and Clark realized that this was the first time he'd ever seen Batman so nervous. But when the Dark Knight spoke again, his voice was back to his usual all-business tone. "I don't suppose you can hear if anyone's still roaming around, can you?"

"You haven't answered my question," Clark replied, rotating his hips just slightly, forcing even more contact between his rear and that hardening bulge he now knew was just _below_ Batman's belt.

Bruce inhaled sharply. "Stop that!" he hissed.

"Sorry," Clark said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. He moved again, this time letting his hand drop to brush against Bruce's thigh in a far from subtle manner.

"You're such a damn tease," Bruce complained. "Will you stop it if I admit I used to fantasize about this?"

Clark ran his hand higher on Bruce's thigh, causing his breath to hitch. Flattening himself against the wall, Superman finally managed to turn and face Batman. The Dark Knight's eyes grew fractionally wider for a moment, when he realized that his companion was also very aroused.

A shadow of a smile appeared on Bruce's lips. "Just how super are you?"

"If you tell me your fantasy," said Superman, licking his lips, "I promise I'll show you..."

"Let's hope the coast is clear then," Batman said, and he reached for the button to open the door again.

=> End.


End file.
